


Hush

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things you said at 1amOR: Dan and Phil have a little fun at VidCon.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I think...this is the closest I've come to writing smut in a long while. XD  
> Thanks for reading. <3

“Dan,” Phil's voice was a deep baritone, low and strained, but Dan kept his eyes on the way those long fingers disappeared into his eager body. 

Dan’s thumb swiped across his slit and another whine ripped from his throat as he curved his spine to loom over Phil's shaking form, panting hotly into the crook of his neck.

He kicked Dan’s quivering thigh. “You’re being too loud!”

“I don’t care,” Dan muttered, scraping his teeth against Phil’s fluttering pulse point as he flicked his wrist.

His fingers glided easily down his own length from the lube smeared across them as he tried to mirror the tempo of Phil's jumping hips.

Dan pulled back to take in the way Phil was struggling to push himself onto his fingers in a way that would quench the desire thrumming through his veins. “Not when you look like  _this.”_

His lovely pale skin is illuminated by the lamp on the hotel’s standard nightstand and Dan is pleased that he can watch the flush that is slowly spreading down his love’s body travel lower and lower and  _lower..._

Phil's chest is peppered with sparse hair and Dan swiped his tongue against his sternum impulsively, tasting the salt shimmering there in a faint sheen.

His nipples matched his parted pretty pink lips and Dan can’t help but admire them, curling his tongue over the hardened nub with a groan. 

Dan squeezed his cock even tighter and he's helpless against the way his legs spread even wider at the electricity jumping down his vertebrae instinctively.

 _He wants to taste him, lap lovingly at the place where they connect._  

Phil bucked his hips violently at harsh pull against his chest, moaning. His heel crashes against the back of Dan’s leg as he hisses out a pleading: “Fuck!”

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Dan’s lips brushed against Phil’s nipple as he talked and his boyfriend rocked on his fingers restlessly, desperately. “So pretty..”

Suddenly, there’s pain pinging across Phil’s nerve endings from the unmistakable pinch of teeth and he cries out Dan’s name, burying his face into his shoulder, while Dan’s hand ghosts past his clenching stomach muscles and trembling thighs.

“Can I feel you?”

There’s a note of impatience in the breathless question and Phil is struck with the memory of a younger Dan- dainty in ways that he isn’t now, shy cinnamon eyes watching his rim stretch curiously, and nervously admitting that he wasn’t ready to bottom- and he can’t help but smile as he gasps for air through the  _(dull, not enough)_ haze of pleasure.

“Only if you can keep quiet,” Phil answered teasingly, slipping his fingers from himself with a gentle keen. “Wouldn’t want to disturb whoever is unfortunate to have the room next to ours.”

Dan’s nails scraped against his heated flesh as he slithered down the bed with a wicked grin. “The real question is can you keep quiet while I eat you out, love?”

The answer turns out to be  **barely.**

_(The next day, Phil skitters away from a sleepy eyed but jovial Mark who greets him with a quiet, “You guys were…watching some interesting things last night. At 1 in the morning. Until 3…loudly.” to hide behind Dan who giggles uncontrollably before he responds:_

_“Phil just lost a bet. I should make a video of it next time.”_

_He winks and Phil wonders how to make him eat his words…and maybe something else later._

_He makes a note to be extra nice to Mark for the rest of the convention- just in case.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
